Medical refractory cardiac arrhythmia can be treated using catheter ablation techniques. However, ablation of cardiac tissue along a continuous trace over a tissue surface (referred to herein as “linear ablation”) is difficult to achieve by this technique. Linear ablation in cardiac tissue is an accepted procedure for treating arrhythmias, such as atrial fibrillation, which is the most common cardiac arrhythmia. In this procedure, more than one line of tissue ablation is usually needed for successful treatment. However, generating continuous ablation lines in catheter ablation techniques is difficult to achieve. Thus, rather than utilizing the generally preferred per-cutaneous catheter ablation technique that makes use of an ablation catheter, ablation is carried out in an open-heart procedure in which the chest of the treated individual is opened to expose the heart tissue. While the open heart procedure is more traumatic and fully invasive, it is none the less become the standard ablation procedure. At times, ablation needs to be performed on heart portions that face the pulmonary veins. The lack of a direct view of these regions by the surgeon during an open heart procedure complicates the open heart ablation procedure.